


mockery

by jasmynmariee



Category: bullying - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmynmariee/pseuds/jasmynmariee
Summary: um this is just a story from one day in class let me know what you think :)





	mockery

As I walked into my parent’s room, clenching my stomach and taking advantage of the fact my mother was half awake and yearning for more sleep. I quietly begged to stay home from school, Me glad I got away with it, I slowly started feeling the guilt sinks in, so I began to get ready for school knowing, that if I didn't bring home the food the school provided I wouldn't eat for the rest of the week. Little did I know that morning I would walk into the most tear-jerking thing I’ve gone through at the place I considered my safe place, maybe that was just me being Emotional but it hurt. It all started when I walked through the door, imagine this your family is struggling, living paycheck to paycheck so money is tight you dont have fancy things or eat nice foods you dont own farm animals, or have a pond in your backyard. You have 3 siblings an older brother and a younger brother and sister, sadly you brother moved out and moved in with his biological mom know that he isn’t coming back you slowly become the young teen mom of the 2 children you used to call bubby and sissy, cooking their meals, washing their clothes, and making sure they’re acting properly, dont forget to wake up at 6 am to get them on the bus on time for school the same day. You become drenched in pain as your back starts to ache and you receive a weekly migraine as the stress starts to get to your head. Your hungry as there is no food in the kitchen and what there was you made into a meal giving the majority to the children you parent because there still young and there growing in both size and in hunger you celebrating their birthday without a parent in the home because they’re always working or is in there room sleeping or avoiding you as you are just a pest that isn’t needed nor need attention. Your still a kid! Your hungry you are slowly starving yourself not even knowing if you’re going to eat the following night. 

You have school today you haven’t eaten properly all week even though it was Thanksgiving break, as kids walk through the door that gained an extra pound but you might have lost a few as you were out for a week with little to no food. Your bus has arrived the bus ride was fun as the bus had bad hydraulics and every bump it hits the back of the bus goes flying in the air and you’re lifted from your seat. As my butt comes in contact with the seat your back tenses but not in a painful way. As we arrived at the school walking to the door to have my temperature taken before going to class passing by the teachers trying to decide if the ill walk to the cafeteria to receive my breakfast, watching as a student walks by with their mini plastic bag with the contents of their breakfast. Thinking to myself “ ugh pop tarts”. As I change my route heading to my homeroom class I walk into the thing that upset me the most. The cool boys in the class developed a system if you said something rude to them or a classmate you were added to a bullying chart if you asked to be on the board you simply were not allowed on the board under any circumstance. Out of the people that were not allowed on the chart I was one of them or so I thought. As i take my seat in the second to last chair marked with a red square on the first row i turn to see the bulling. Above it was something new, a whole new chart of its own. As i read it, terror filled my face as i read “ the amount of times jasmyn asked for food” as i seen not only 1 or 2 marks but 25 but as i read this the numbers grew as i sat tere doing nothing as my 25 marks turned to 50. As the mean girl and her cousin laughs she pulls out a snack me turning around to avoid the consequence of more marks. my 25 marks have now tripled growing from 25 to 75. Me gasping for air trying not to shed a tear as i know i will become the ugly broke girl that begs for a pack of gummies i let out a small whisper sone regretting my word “ if your going to give me so many marks you minus well give me some food” damn it why did i say that as the girl jumps from her seat my marks have quadrupled me no longer having my simple 25 marks that i well deserved i now had 100 marks changing the name of the chart to how many times have i asked food they have now added at the end that it was to much. Me shedding a tear and moving on with day or so i tried as more people entered the class the stupid cousins still laughin thinking the joke was actually funny . me not the only one frustrated a girl from class that hated these people just as much as i holding her breath trying not offended me bing standing luckily she erases the bored and traces the same thing on a note card with less marks 5 mark the lowest ive received placing the card in her fancy new ba she received early because unlike my parents some people actually shop for presents ahead of time me not not even knowing if this christmas wil be like the last no tree no presents because churches don't prioritize the 12 and up children that cant afford presents that year last year receiving a pair of walmart slippers designed like an animal im still not sure what is and a gym bag bc mine was not usable anymore it being one of the ugliest thing i've ever seen with its grey glittery plastic like material thanking my mother for fighting and asking around not only that but to get presents at all next was a small bottle of the best smelling body wash i've ever smelled smelling like sugar and a sweet perfume by the name wrapped in sugar as it was a limited collection sold only around christmas a bath and body works one of many places i've never been or shipped at as were not exactly the family that can afford to buy perfume that cost 20 dollars a bottle knowing that the 2 dollar perfume we purchased al the dollar general smelled way better than the chemicals they sell there. As last we leave home room i enter my next class science one of the only classes im passing as covid as messed my whole schedule up. I cant focus on assignments at home my adhd kicks in and i just want to sleep as my depression tells me that if i get up im going gto regret it and it isn't going to be worth it. Sitting in my usual seat frustrated and confused as to why im so easily picked out of the crowd wondering why i cant be normal! I want to be happy to you know! Unpacking my laptop amd grabbing the only binder i have left the 1 subject notebook with notebook paper in it all in which i received from a social worker bc my brother leaving didn't happen the way he wanted it to him and his mother set us up leaving us with a social who intentionally tried to tear are family apart doing illegal things in order to get my brothers biological mother what she wanted us torn apart and her baby back as class goes by me writing our notes loving the writing for some unknown reason bc normally my hand would be cramping tremendously but i wanted to do it. Next class period as the mean girl and i part ways her going to the opposite class as i. Walking out of the building in which my last class was in me and the crisp wind of a winter day touches my skin leaving my ankles shaking as the only clean clothes i had was a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that stopped right before covering my ankles and the same shoes that my older brothers friends gave me for christmas last year the still made the weird sound as i walked down the hallways of my school. Me finally reaching the door in which led to all my following core classes when i walk into a shocking warm sensation hoping that all the classrooms felt the same. 

As i enter my next class “ahhh english class” the only class im not missing more than 10 assinments in except unlike other things i have 1 just one which was a figurative langue paper we did last tuesday that i haven't really touched as i unpack my things happy but soon that happiness will be taken away from me to   
The teacher telling us to get out or computers me grabbing mine not realizing that it was dying and mine soon turning of as the battery was drained of its life asking the girl of great beauty that sat next to me not only was she beautiful but this one came with a twin. Her twin only being in my gym class in which they had two completely different personality one bein energetic and the happy go lucky type playing softball in hich they had a game today the other being in all my class being the well know but quite type only really talking to the girl that held her breath for me as i spoke up asking for her charger in which i thought i wouldn't need her saying yes and me plugging it in soon seeing my laptops face awaken has i sign back in to complete my work as the teacher pulls up an assignment me. Me being happy to be in the class i participate the first picture coming up and being jfk in which everyone knew so didn't think anything of it then the whithouse and everyone speaking over me again me getting the chance to speak and me looking ahead and doing my research seeing it was richard nixon and know one else knowing it but that will be my last time to be heard. As the teacher pick favorites and allowing everyone else voice walk ever mine with only one person actually listening the girl with the breath she had held earlier her being the kindest person with an obsession over harry styles but i mean who doesn't because lets be honest name one other Man to be on the cover of vogue wearing a dress despite the people that say he has masculinity issue even though that makes him no less of a man just like a female wearing her husbands clothes in which my mother has done and makes her no less of a moman as we continue on with the assignment we switch to a new one based off of the stuff we learned the previous day me trying to get my work done the teacher tells us to stop typing in which i stop not being able to work ad we are finally allowed to do the assignment that coulf been finished if there were no interruptions me and several other class mates had to leave class only being able to finish the first part. Me packin things as i realize we have gym today a class in which i can forget about my past classed we did out stretches in which i fell on one because i was wearing the squecky shoes with no grip fallign and hitting my knee refusing to do it again moving on to the running and the pit stops if onlypeople understood that i wish i could run but its hard when you have the aches and painds i your back knees and ankles as i run out breath as my asthma steals every other breath and my ankles throab as i jog trying not to pass out as im doing pit stops. Todays activity was basketball one of the two sports i miss playing. See at home things wrent the best werent the best with my brother sound ut the things do miss were playing outside. My brothers 6”3 light brown brown hair and was known for being a ladies man. I miss playing basket ball and always struling to get the ball as he pass it between his legs and breaks my ankles leaving me frustrated but thing that dont have the perspective after the person that abused you in many ways changes over time. When a person leaves it doesnt matter wehat terms yall are on because at the it still hurts. I miss football outside tossing the ball i my finger struggle grasp on because whe you dont have a father figure in you life someone has step and do that and he just so happened to be that. He tought me everything i know about football nd he inspires me to do what i hat i love and to do everything i can to make that happen. As i become frustrated as the tall boy with curls of a goddes thats just so happenes to be in my bans class as well reches up to steal the ball me going to my next class red and sweaty entering the class im the only one failing that i didnt ask to be in my intellegants the on thing i fell i lost the most of over quarintine lat yeat felling as though i list 90% of my brain cells. Math 1 the class my mother pressures me to pass the most because its not your average aig math class like the ones i attended grades 3-7 instead this one was i high school math class in which i received credits that can allow you to do early college as i try to explain to my mother that i dont want early college as they have no sporting opertunities because i love volleyball and football. And if early college means giving that up im not in on it. As we all enter zoom for the class as the pandemic has hit our math teachers home leaving us online for that whole clas period as lunch hits i calmly eat the food the school fed us for the day mmmm spaghetti as the privallied blonde dancer that sits behind me critizes the food and eates her fancy peas. As she sits confused on how to do the work i didnt even know how to do until the the mean girls twin explained it to mean. But i sit there confused as to why life is so complicated. I lived my disney shows and when i was little but this was before i lost power and cables as times went i found a common theme these there was always a princess and a prince a sister and another or siblings in general. I never met a twins until middle school. In disneys they make twins sound like two of the same people, people that finish sentences like the sames and look exactly alike but that simply wasnt true something about magie the mean girl and her twin emma was different maggie was the cheerleader being taler by a few inches and something noticed about twins is one always has those facial features that make them look more mature in which the cheerleader wasn goofy asking the science teacher if her kidneys where in her knees and emma was a basketball player she could shoot a ball in a net better than i can and thats coming from a 5”6 female being out done by someone shorter than me even though i was closer to the net she was still better than me. Its amazin how wacky gods logic can be. As the basketball player takes a bite of the fancy pea i let out a giggle as i think about how nice she was. As the blonde dancer offers her chocolate milk i rudley decline as i try to aviod the cheerleader from findin out and adding more points . when luch is over we continue with our work as the annoying course teacher yells at us to do our work. If only she knew how much this school actually hates her. As the cool boys add her to the bulling chart as mr instead of her actual pronoun as a married woman. Me waiting for the last period of the day so i can go home. As i enter the cold room siiting in a row of your own the pretty cheerleader sitting it the row beside you


End file.
